Spring Storm
by Enpowera
Summary: What happens when the start of spring is delayed by Jack Frost? Will he survive the wrath of the Spring/Summer Spirit? Or will she be too annoyed to actually follow through with any revenge plans?


**Enpowera: **A quick little oneshot I had to write after watching RotG the other day. I apologize for its shortness and for any mistakes. Feel free to correct any via pming me. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the oc in the story. And yes, her first name is a real name.

**Spring Storm**

Snowflakes brushed against a lightly tanned face. The wind made medium length dark blond hair gently blow forward. Grass green eyes narrowed at the winter wonderland spread out in all directions.

"I am going to _kill_ him," a female voice growled, shivers stuttering her speech.

Wearing baggy, knee length black shorts held up with a simple brown belt and a grey tank top did nothing to protect her from the winter weather, the only appropriate attire being her brown work boots. She wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stay warm, cursing the winter weather- the winter weather two weeks into _spring_. AGAIN.

"Jack Frost! You can run but you can't hide," she screeched, taking off into the sky to seek out the winter spirit.

~~~~~~North Pole~~~~~~

Jack sipped some hot chocolate, laughing mentally at the elves running amok every which way. He was relaxing after causing once last good winter storm across the Midwest, having no idea just who he pissed off. He quickly found out though, spilling his hot chocolate over himself as he was yanked out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hi, Stormi," he gulped, seeing the look of wrath on his fellow spirit's face.

Stormi, full name Stormi Summer, was the spirit of Spring and Summer. Her job was to start the plants growing, wake up the hibernating animals, and get the rain and sunny weather started. Stormi had just turned sixteen when she died, becoming a spirit due to saving the life of a young camper while she was a councilor at summer camp.

"I tried to be understanding, I tried to be patient, I tried asking nicely..." Stormi started, "I gave you multiple chances. NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING CAUSING SNOW IN MY SEASON?"

"Extra snow days?"

"School lasting until later in the summer, ruining plans and delaying summer fun. Delayed harvest for farmers later this year due to a later spring," came the retort.

Jack didn't know how to respond, having not been around to see the end result of all that snow. North, who heard the yelling and had come to investigate, decided to step in.

"Now Stormi, it was all in good fun..."

"Good fun? If I delayed the start of fall and winter my butt would be chewed by Mother Nature, why should _he_ be allowed to delay my seasons?"

Stormi completely lost her cool and pounced Jack, trying to knock some sense into him. Jack, luckily, had weight and height on the petite girl, so was able to escape and pin her.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again," he said in earnest, letting her up carefully.

"That's what you said last year," came the sigh of defeat, "please mean it this time."

"I'll try," Jack promised.

"There, now lets hug and make up," North encouraged.

"As if, I got work to do that doesn't involve getting frostbite," Stormi took off as quickly as she had came, just like a quick spring shower.

~~~A few weeks later~~~

Everything said spring. Trees had become green and leafy, flowers were blooming, and the sun was shining. Stormi admired her handiwork, congratulating herself on a job well done. Everything was back on track and it looked to be a lovely few seasons, nothing like the icky winter. She stretched out on some nice, thick grass in a meadow and relaxed, not paying any mind as a light rain storm started despite the sun.

"Just wait till it storms," she murmured to herself contently, planning ahead.

"Hasn't it already?" Jack's voice rang out, "I seem to recall at the North Pole..."

"Fuck off, go away, it's spring," Stormi didn't bother moving.

Jack laughed, "see you next fall,"

"And not a second before,"


End file.
